Del Agual al Amor
by MaiVegeta
Summary: OS ¿Porque el Lago Negro le parece tan interesante? Hermione esconde un secreto y Draco hara todo para descubrirla. Es que nadie se imagina los secretos del agua. DRAMIONE. REGALO PARA MIS NIÑAS DE E.Q.N.S.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autora J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía, si, por primera vez me animo a escribir un OS de mi propia inspiración.

Obvio tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, es un regalo navideño, algo atrasado, claro está, para **Mis amigas de E.Q.N.S.,** son 23 niñas que tienen ganado una parte de mi corazón (no todo, no se crean tan especiales) y me motivaron a escribir, las quiero chicas! (Me ayudo Nia Joz y Sofía Menéndez, besos pa las dos).

Disfruten la historia!

* * *

Aun no podía crear como sus ojos se adaptaban con tanta facilidad a la oscuridad, sin tan solo sus amigos pudieran ver todo lo que la rodea, o entender el sentido de protección de Sebastián con todos ellos, si, Sebastián era ese gran Calamar Gigante del que todos temían, era el Guardián de su gente y por supuesto del gran lago negro.

Pero aquí estaba yendo rumbo a sus recién descubierto hogar, aunque no tan reciente, todo empezó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que si no ha sido escogida como el ser querido para Víctor Krum, aun estuviera en la feliz ignorancia de creerse solo una hija de muggles con grandes dotes mágicos, según sus amigos, pero como un cuentos de hadas resulto ser una hija de una dulce Criatura del Agua con un mago desconocido, los Señores Granger siempre serán sus padres, pero no puede negar su herencia y las necesidades de su gente, ser una fiel defensora de las criaturas mágicas ahora tiene más sentido que nunca.

Desde una semanas de culminar el torneo de los Tres Magos y su triste desenlace, se incrementaron sus ganas de visitar el Lago Negro, aunque al principio solo lo hacía para sentarse a leer en sus ratos libres, despejando su mente de tantas preocupaciones con Harry, los impulsos de estar cerca se fueron incrementado con los días, no fue hasta que una noche, saltándose todas las reglas del colegio, se quedó observando solo el movimiento del agua, que se incrementaron y poco a poco comenzó a emerger una figura, al principio de su aspecto era algo horrible, pero ya sabía por Harry el aspecto de las criaturas del agua, pero luego cambio a de una bella mujer, de ojos miel y cabello lacio castaño que le cubría sus pechos, impresionada no sabía si irse o quedarse para ver que podía creer tan bella criatura, hasta que esta le hablo

Mi niña – Dijo aquella mujer con los ojos cristalizados – Aún no puedo creer que siempre has estado tan cerca de mí y yo sin saber nada

Impresionada no sabía que decir ¿Porque esta mujer me llamaba? "mi niña" y aún más, como era eso de ¿cerca de mí?

Disculpa ¿Quién eres?

Ella solo sonrió y me dijo – Hace tiempo, me enamore de un gran mago, siempre lo observaba que llegaba a estudiar al lago, se sentaba muy cerca y contemplaba el agua como queriendo entenderlo, no sé si fue por mi curiosidad o todas la energía que él me reflejaba que decidí mostrarme ante él en mi verdadera forma, no tengo que explicarte que desde allí comenzó una relación que te dio como fruto a ti, una linda mestiza de las criaturas del agua.

Yo quede en shock, no entendía a esa Señora, mi cara de perplejidad, creo que fue lo que le dio pie para seguir explicando

En el revuelo de la primera gran guerra mágica, temí por tu vida, tu padre había muerto en un enfrentamiento aquí mismo en Hogwarts –Decía entre llanto - y yo no sabía qué hacer la única solución que se me ocurrió fue alejarte de nuestro mundo…. crecer como una humana sin tener conocimiento de tu herencia, lejos del mundo mágico.

Yo no sabía cómo tomar aquello pero ella continuo hablando.

Me partió el corazón alejarte de mí, creí no volverte a ver, hasta ese día, que estabas en el fondo del lago, mi corazón te reconoció, eres mi hija, mi niña a la cual no creí haber perdido –Dijo llorando desconsolada.

No podía salir de mi asombro, en serio estaba pasando esto, o era un sueño, quería hablar pero no podía, solo le dije

Esto no puede ser verdad ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? – Ella solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza

Solamente no podía dejar de pensar, en que momento paso esto, seria eso mis deseos de estar siempre cerca del Lago Negro, cuando intente hablar ella me dijo:

Acércate a mi sin miedo, ven entra al agua, sientes como te llama –Sonreía mientras sus lágrimas desaparecían -Es tu herencia, tu sangre aunque mestiza, siempre reconocerá tu hogar

Saque a relucir mi valentía Gryffindor, quite mis zapatos junto con mis medias y me acerque. No sé porque, pero algo de lo que me decía esta Sra., que se hacía llamar mi madre me impulsaba.

Al ir entrando en el agua poco a poco sentí como una energía subía por mi cuerpo, fue envolviéndome todo mi cuerpo. Sentía un leve cosquilleo. De repente mi ropa desapareció, me sentí desnuda e instintivamente tape mis pechos, pero para mi sorpresa mi cabello, antes atado a una coleta, se encargó de cubrirlos. Al llegar al lado de ella, mis piernas sufrieron una transformación y ahora eran una larga cola de pez rojiza. Mi recién descubierta madre me tomo de la mano y me guio a adentrarme al agua.

Todo parecía tan irreal, como había cambiado mi mundo, no entendía muchas cosas y tenía miedo, pero esa mano que me sujetaba me llenaba de confianza y de tranquilidad, sentía que todo estaba bien y que estaba en mi hogar. Desde ese día mi madre me explico todo sobre nuestro mundo, el porqué de nuestro cambios de aspecto y de cómo solo la fuerza de un amor verdadero, puede hacer maravillas en nuestro cuerpo.

Al final de cada tarde, me tomaba mi tiempo para escaparme de mis amigos, que no sabían nada de mi condición. No quería darle más dolores de cabeza a Harry, su misión contra Voldermort era lo primero.

Al culminar la 2da guerra y salir victorioso de todo, mi regreso a Hogwarts era inevitable. Harry y Ron fueron directamente a la Academia de Aurores, pero yo quería continuar mis estudios y también por otras razones más personales.

El Séptimo Año era gratificante para mi. Me sentía feliz hasta de estar estresadas por los estudios y deberes.

Es que estar al borde de la muerte en distintas oportunidades te hacen apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida.

Mis visitas al lago se hicieron más frecuentes y no me quedo otro remedio que contarle a la Directora Mcgonagall. Mi condición como Criatura del Agua, para ella fue todo un asombro, pero las ventajas de ser una de sus alumnas preferidas. Puso todo su empeño para entenderme y poder justificar mis salidas al lago sin llevarme un castigo.

Me encantaba explorar a lo largo y ancho de todo el lago negro, ya no tenía miedo, al fin y al cabo Sebastián estaba allí para cuidarnos a todos.

Había días que no podía evitar y me acercaba a las pequeñas ventanas que daba a las mazmorras, era un extraño habito que había cogido de observar a un taciturno rubio, que ya no parecía nada a aquel chico prepotente y soberbio que paseaba por los pasillos del colegio. Me gustaba contemplarlo, sin esa mascara de frialdad que mostraba en público, si no como un chico más, alguien al que la guerra le había quitado mucho, pero aun así continuaba viviendo para salir de sus errores.

Hubo una tarde que me acerque demasiado a la ventana, porque no lo veía en la sala. De inmediato quise saber dónde se encontraba, donde podría estar. Pensaba que si siempre estaba allí en ese sillón leyendo o solo observando la chimenea

Al acercarme por completo no me percate que estaba agachado justo debajo de la ventana –Al parecer recogiendo algo - y quedamos frente a frente, solo separados por un grueso cristal.

Me paralice, no lo podía creer. Él me estaba mirando fijamente con su expresión sorprendida. Sus ojos comenzaron a detallarme y yo reaccione, percatándome que no estaba en mi forma de camuflaje si no en mi forma de sirena. Reaccione a los segundos y nade lejos de esa ventana.

No entiendo como pude ser tan descuidada, mi madre siempre me dice que debo andar en mi forma de camuflaje al estar cerca de la superficie.

No podía creerlo, millones de pregunta se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, ¿Me habrá reconocido? Era la más fuerte, debía tranquilizarme, eran solo dudas y bajo el agua las imágenes son borrosas, además quien dijo que Draco Malfoy me vincularía con una criatura del agua. Aunque ya no me llama por aquel horroroso apelativo, tampoco es que somos amigos.

.

.

Draco no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, desde cuando las criaturas del agua tenían figura de mujer, o peor desde cuando se acercaban tanto a las ventanas de las mazmorras, todo ese tiempo en su sala común y nunca se había percatado de las criaturas del lago negro. No es como si fuera muy emocionante ver un gran calamar moverse de un lado a otro. Pero aun no podía sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza, porque esos ojos se le hacían conocido, esa cara le recordaba a cierta castaña heroína de guerra, miembro del trio dorado y bla bla bla.

Sus prejuicios ya habían cambiado, cierto era, pero decir que ahora iban a ser amigos era otra cosa. Desde su vuelta al colegio para culminar su último año de colegio, castigo impuesto por el Ministerio para poder insertarse en la sociedad como un ciudadano responsable, le traía sin cuidado el hacer amistades, sus antiguos amigos, aunque no se odiaran. Tampoco se reunían a conversar que tal iba el día. La guerra había arrebatado muchos sentimientos a todos. Solo quedaba dejar pasar el tiempo para recuperar sus vidas, sin prejuicios estúpidos impuestos por un loco mestizo.

No podía negar que gracia a esa imagen de la criatura del agua, tenía una pequeña obsesión por observar a Hermione Granger.

Disimuladamente comenzó a observarla más de cerca, desde sus manías hasta sus extrañas desapariciones por la tarde. Gracias a eso, olvido sus pequeño habito de leer en las tardes. Ahora caminaba alrededor del lago, porque juraba que Granger estaba por allí y de repente solo desapareció, eso ya le parecía muy raro. Tenía días persiguiéndola y el resultado era el mismo, desaparecía de la nada, siempre cerca del lago negro.

Algo estaba ocurriendo y eso se volvió una obsesión, o como le gustaba llamarlo un nuevo hobby, secreto, pero hobby, tenía que descubrir en que estaba cierta castaña.

.

.

Hermione estaba desesperada, no entendía cuál era la obsesión de Malfoy en seguirla en las tardes. Al principio pensó que era una casualidad, pero ya después de una semana, no era normal. Pensó en contarle a su madre, pero tendría que contarle su imprudencia al no usar siempre su aspecto de camuflaje, no sabía qué hacer.

Esta tarde no veía a Malfoy por ninguna parte, se sintió aliviada. Creyó que todo habían sido ideas suyas y no pasaba nada. Ya más relajada y verificando que nadie estuviera cerca, se quitó parte de su ropa y no acostumbrándose a estar totalmente desnuda, camino al agua, mientras su cuerpo se iba transformando mientras el agua cubría todo su cuerpo.

Lo que no se percató es que arriba en el cielo, montado en una escoba estaba cierto rubio observando toda su metamorfosis.

.

.

Draco no podía salir de su asombro, casi cayo de su escoba al ver semejante transformación, no lo podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, ¿Hermione Granger una criatura del agua? Ella solo era una hija de muggles, y porque tomaba esa forma, según los libros eran criaturas horrible y agresivas. Su cerebro iba a explotar era demasiada información. Bajo de su escoba y se fue directo a su habitación.

Al pasar por la sala común no pudo evitar recordar la escena de hace unas semanas. Esa criatura del agua que se acercó a la ventana era Granger, por eso los ojos se le hacían conocido, pero que hacia ella observando a su sala común, pero aun peor ¿Granger es una Criatura del Agua? ¿Esos seres no que no se podías comunicar? Definitivamente iba a estallar, se fue a su cama, y no podía parar su cerebro, mañana en las clases que compartieran con gryffindor, saldría de duda, había visto demasiado y que mejor que la misma Granger para resolver sus dudas

.

.

Hermione amaneció feliz, ya no se sentía amenazadas por sentirse observada por Malfoy, sentía que su secreto estaba a salvo. Su primera clases era con los chicos de Slytherin, pero ya no le importaba, y Historia de la Magia siempre era entretenida para ella. Cuando termino la clase, todos salieron como vendaval de la clases. Algunas costumbre no se perdían, ella con toda la paciencia del mundo se dispuso a guardar sus útiles, sin notar cierto rubio al final del salón, ni tampoco cuando estaba a su lado, le tomo la mano

\- Granger, ayer te vi en el Lago Negro

Hermione soltó su mano como si quemara y abrió sus ojos como plato, no podía ser cierto, ella había sido cuidadosa, no había nadie alrededor, el siguió.

\- No te moleste en negarlo, tenía días espiándote, y ayer se me ocurrió esperarte montado en mi escoba, flotando encima del Lago, quiero que me expliques que fue eso lo que paso allí.

Recomponiendo su cara, y sacando ese valor que nunca faltaba, le dijo

– No tengo nada que explicar, lo que hayas creído ver es tu problema

Draco dijo

– ¿Y ese día cuando espiabas mi sala común también fue mi imaginación?, mira Granger, formule mal la pregunta –Suspira antes de continuar- sé que no somos amigo ni nada, pero solo tengo una sana curiosidad, ayer vi cómo mientras entrabas a las aguas del lago tu cuerpo iba cambiando, me sorprendió muchísimo, pero también me pareció fascinante ¿en serio eres una criatura del agua?

Hermione, lo miro, vio en sus ojos una curiosidad natural, como de quien lee un libro nuevo, pero no era su secreto, era todo un mundo que no debía exponer, por esa mirada gris, que en secreto tanto le gustaba. Suspiro frustrada

– Malfoy es algo complicado, disculpa no puedo hablar de eso

Saliendo del aula, queriendo desaparecer por los pasillos

.

.

Draco quedo pensativo, tenía que hacer algo para acercarse más. No sabía porque pero no podía olvidar, ni quería, le sorprendió ese cuerpo de sirena que tenía cierta castaña, debía descubrir su secreto, lo convertiría en una misión.

Hermione esa tarde no fue al lago, se quedó encerrada en su habitación. no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy, ese interés la conmovió, siempre había querido que esos ojos la miraran con algo más que odio y repulsión, y ahora que lo hace no puede corresponderle ni una mísera conversación, que cruel era el mundo.

Al día siguiente luego de sus clases y evitando todas las miradas posibles, regreso al lago, tampoco quería alejarse de su madre, ni de su gente, le pediría consejo a ella.

Draco esta vez probo con algo más, sutil, la seguiría expiando, pero más de cerca, quería demostrarle que no tenía que temer de él, se subió a un árbol y espero que llegará, la vio y volvió a disfrutar del espectáculo que ocurría en su transformación, no dejaba de sorprenderse por su belleza, que buen cuerpo tiene la castaña oculto bajo todo ese uniforme, pero su cola de pez rojiza era tan ella, tan gryffindor, hasta le dio risa, la coincidencia de los colores, desapareció en el agua, se fue preparado para esperarla salir, porque en algún momento lo tenía que hacer, o no?, de todos modos espero, casi a la medianoche, estando cabeceando por el sueño, el ruido del agua lo despertó, pero no vio nada, debajo del árbol estaba una castaña de brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente

– Malfoy! Hasta cuando seguirás persiguiéndome?

Draco cae del árbol del susto de verse descubierto,

\- Augh! – se queja agarrándose la cabeza

Hermione lo agarra para ayudarlo a levantarse, intenta ver donde se golpeó por una posible herida, no puede evitar detallar su rostro, su nariz y sus labios, de repente se pierde mirando esos finos labios, algo fruncidos por el dolor del golpe, se recompone y lo mira a los ojos

Draco al recuperarse del dolor de la caída, sonríe algo apenado y detalla a la chica que tiene en frente, aun su cabello esta algo mojado y sus ondas caen por su pecho, aunque ya tiene su uniforme puesto, ligeramente se ruboriza al recordar su desnudez al momento de su transformación, de repente recuerda el porqué de toda esa situación e intenta de poner seria su cara

– Granger te dije que iba a descubrir tu secreto y aquí estoy, solo satisfaciendo mi curiosidad – se cruzó de brazo para demostrar algo de autoridad

Hermione suspiro cansada, recordó las palabras de su madre, y sus propios sentimientos, aún estaba insegura si era algo correcto

– Dime Malfoy que es lo que quieres saber de las criaturas del agua

Draco sonrió como niño con regalo nuevo, sus ojos brillaron de pura anticipación, no podía creer que la había convencido, sin saber cómo empezar

– Granger como es eso que ahora puedes estar bajo el agua?.

Hermione solo se sentó bajo el árbol y lo invito a él a tomar asiento, se cruzó de piernas, cerrando los ojos rogando que esto no fuera un error, aunque siempre estaba el hechizo obliviate, que no era legal, pero por su gente haría lo que sea, sigo los instintos de su corazón que le sirvieron para conocer a su madre y comenzó.

Le conto con lujos de detalles todo acerca de su nueva vida, le explico que su horrible apariencia es un camuflaje para no llamar la atención de los humanos, le hablo de Sebastián, el guardián del lago y del romance de sus padres con algo de nostalgia.

Draco no salía de su asombro, todo un mundo tan complejo tan cerca de ellos y no se imaginaban las maravillosas criaturas que eran, ya no podría mirar a ese feo calamar gigante con los mismos ojos, bueno a Sebastián, y a la castaña que estaba a su lado, era toda una caja de sorpresa, no solo era una heroína de guerra, sino también una criatura fantástica.

De repente estaban en silencio, Draco solo observaba fijamente a Hermione, no sabía si era por su reciente descubrimiento o si siempre era así, le veía un brillo, un aura especial. En ese silencio una brisa helada paso por en medio de ellos, recordó que debía ser muy entrada la madrugada y que si iban a congelar si seguían ahí

– Granger vamos al castillo, nos vamos a congelar, esta conversación fue una de las más fascinante que he tenido en mi vida, tranquila que tú secreto estará a salvo conmigo

Sin darse cuenta la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron al castillo, en la oscuridad de los pasillos, antes de separarse a su sala común, aun tomados de la mano, Draco le susurró al oído

– Mañana volveré a esperarte, quiero que me sigas contando de tu maravilloso mundo- Dijo y la beso en la mejilla

Hermione, lo vio dirigirse a las mazmorras, con un rubor que calentaba sus mejillas, agradeció la oscuridad para que él no lo notara, aun no podía creer que la tomo de la mano y la beso en la mejilla, le parecía irreal, aquel niño que siempre la desprecio, y que ella tristemente lo miraba en secreto con anhelo, ahora estaba interesada en ella, su madre le dijo que siguiera su corazón, aun con miedo lo hizo y estaba feliz por eso.

Desde ese día las tardes se volvieron su hora preferida del día, caminaba con alegría al lago, sabía que ahí estaba esperando aquel amor secreto de tanto años y que tenía la esperanza que poco a poco se convertiría en algo más.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció?


End file.
